Missing Scene....
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Missing scene from viva las vegas. *warning* m/m material.


**Missing Scene in "Viva Las Vegas"**   
****   
**** **__**

**_Max: If I ever lost you, I would die._**

Maxwell... you just know what to say to make a guy's heartbeat lose it's regular steady beat don't you? You looked so adorable pouring your heart out to me out there, you know that? Your eyes got all deep and your face had that 'sad' look on it and to tell you the truth... I really wanted to hug you. I'm not a hug kind of person, but you made me want to hug you. Those words, those beautiful and honest words, hit me right in the heart, they were so beautiful Maxwell... you were so beautiful. I had half expected for you to cry, it would just be so typical of you, and I'm glad you didn't, because if you had cried, I would have joined you. I would have sat down with you and cried with you, I would have cried my eyes out until no more tears were left, and if you were still crying, I would have held you until all your tears were gone.

**_Michael: It was smart of them to put us down here together..._****__**

Yes it was. It was very smart of them to put us down here together, maybe they do have a few brain cells after all. Things have been bumpy for us Maxwell, that much I know, I know that this past year I have been an extreme asshole to you and I'm sorry about that. It all stared with Tess, damn it she got under your skin and on my nerves, I guess I was just jealous. She all of a sudden, was taking all this attention from you, and I was left behind in the dust and it disturbed me... that was just the beginning of my realization.

I always thought I was envious of you Maxwell, I always thought that was why I was being such a jerk to you, I thought I was pissed off because you were leader and I was second in command. I used that as my excuse, for why I was being so cold and calice and distant from you... but I was never jealous because Maxwell you make a damn good leader, if you ask me. If my life could be in anybody's hands, I would put it in yours, because I trust you Maxwell... I trust you with a lot.

Which led to another realization of mine....

I don't trust a lot of people, you know that from experience Maxwell, it took me a long time to trust you, I was away from you for many years just because I didn't take your hand that day, just because I was afraid to trust you. So see, trust has always been a hard thing for me to deal with, nevertheless hand out, but I knew I could trust you... how did I know, you ask? It was in your eyes Maxwell. There was this look in your eyes, that screamed:

**"You can trust me! I will never leave you"******

And the first time I stared into your eyes, I knew that it was true, you would never leave me, you would never hurt me... thank you Maxwell for giving that to me. It's funny, you are the only one I would pour all this out to, when it comes to you... it just comes natural, you give off this vibe.. don't say anything... it's a good vibe, I like the vibe you are always giving me.

Maxwell... what have I done to deserve this kind of loyalty? What did I do to deserve you? I'm a jerk, ask Maria she'll answer you... she'll tell you the truth, she would say:

**"Michael Guerin a jerk? Oh no doubt. The biggest jerk around"******

But no matter what I do, or don't do, you still care... I don't deserve that you know? You are just so great to me, and what do I do? I snap at you, saying calice things:

**"Oh fearless leader..."******

There are other things I have said, and I know they have been worse then that, and I know they hurt you, I see the look on your face when I say them and believe me Maxwell, I don't mean to say them, I don't want to say them, but in the end I say them anyways... and I'm sorry. I know you have no right to believe me, but I am sorry for the things I say and the way they come out and how they affect you... I wish I could shut my big ass mouth, I wish I could control the words, but I can't, why can't you hit me back? Call me names... hit me... anything. Just to let you know, I don't hate you, god that is the furthest thing from what I really feel about you.

**_Liz Parker. Tess Harding._**

Those two swear they know you, but do they really Maxwell? Do you love either of them? Come on Maxwell, do you even really love Liz? I don't think you do. I think you love the idea of Liz Parker, who wouldn't? She's this sweet, nice and caring person and you couldn't help yourself could you Maxwell? You saw her, and you fell in love with the idea of her and that is why you saved her, you wanted so badly to be normal, to be human and you used Liz Parker for that. But Liz, see, you hide behind her, you say you love her and you have chosen your destiny with her but where is she now Maxwell? She lied and damn it deep down, you knew it. You wanted to believe she slept with Kyle, because it gave you a reason to hate her and who did you go to, who did you run to, to pour your feelings out to? Tess. Why did you run to Tess? Why not me? If you had come to me and told me what had happened, I would have let up, I would have stopped the constant bickering and the smart ass remarks, I would have been there for you but you never came to me.

Which led to yet another realization of mine....

I was pissed off you didn't come to me, that you went to Tess instead, my body threatened to convulse in anger when I found out, I wanted to yell at something, hit something, hurt someone... and only you Max Evans could do that to me. At the time I didn't understand why the fact you went to Tess instead of me made me SO angry, I just passed it off as me being the angry best friend, who felt betrayed, but god Maxwell, why was I so blind? How could I have been so blind to see what was going on right underneath my nose, I think maybe... because I didn't want to fess up, I didn't want to face ***that***, because once I did, it would all be over and done with Maxwell, if I faced it, I could never go back, there would be no returning.... So at the time, I decided to be blind, to be oblivious.****

**Viva Las Vegas.**

That was the trip that changed everything Maxwell, everything changed for us on that trip, everything. A lot of things were brought out into the open for us in the party capitol, some were good and some was bad and it all ended up to where I am right now.

Hopelessly in love with Max Evans.

Yes you. I am hopelessly in love with you and it's all because of this trip. If we had never came here, if I had never cheated in gambling, if we have never got sent to jail... we would still be fighting. But we did come here, I did cheat in gambling, we did get sent to jail and yes we are in this situation and I love the situation we are in.

You're my best friend, my confidant, my sidekick in crime, my leader... it's just normal for you to be that kind of person to me too. The attraction was undeniable, there was no denying that we were attracted to each other, once the cat was let out of the bag.

I know you know all of this but just let me replay what happened:

We went up to the hotel room afterwards to watch a movie or whatever, everyone was gone, they had left early, remember that nice little note they left us? You should, you were the one that read it, I could have cared less... but that is the difference between you and me Maxwell, you care about everything and everybody and on the other hand I just care about you. Well where was I? Oh yeah, we ordered room service, popped in "ET" hilarious movie to pick by the way Maxwell... but we never watched that movie did we Maxwell?   


"Mmmm"   
Michael shook his head, shutting the black book he was writing in and turned to the body, that laid next to him in the big king sized bed.   
"You're awake"   
"Am I?"   
Michael let out a laugh and let his trademark grin spread across his face, as he stared down at the body of his companion, he noted how Max's body seemed to glow --- no shimmer --- in the moonlight.   
"We're gonna be dead men when we get back home, you know that? We were supposed to be home hours and hours ago"   
Max pushed himself up in the bed and stared at Michael thoughtfully, Michael opened his mouth to say something but all thought left his brain, once his eyes connected with Max's.   
"Well Michael, you were the one that suggested we watch the movie"   
Michael titled his head, the grin still there.   
"You were the one that picked ET"   
Max smiled as he laid back down in the bed.   
"Didn't see you making any better decisions"   
Michael put the book he was writing in, underneath the pillow, and laid down next to Max.   
"Well I kissed you didn't I?"   
Max looked to his left to see that Michael, was now lying down next to him, and the book that was in his hand was now gone.   
"Did you?"   
Michael laughed silently and leaned in and kissed Max softly on the lips.   
"Yeah I think that was me."   
Max sighed, nodding, he then leaned his head against Michael's chest; Michael smiled and draped his around around Max's neck.   
"Sleep some more. We'll live in the morning---"   
Michael looked down to see that Max had already fallen asleep. 


End file.
